Times are a changing
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Bogg and Jeffrey end up in 2014. As they go to leave, Jeff lets go of Bogg and they are separated. Dean takes Jeff in and Bogg ends up on trial for violating the Voyager code. How do they get back together? Read and find out. There will be spanking so please don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta:Trumansshell - Thank you!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title:Times are a changing. Fandom: Voyager/Supernatural crossover  
Main Characters/Parings Mr. Price/Bogg and Dean/Jeffrey  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. See summary below.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 20383  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of fictional Characters.

This is a cross over between Voyagers and Supernatural. In my make believe world, Bogg gets Jeffrey from the year 2014 and not from the year 1982. Also in my world Sam and Dean are Demon hunters but not other supernatural creatures. I have twisted, picked and chose what I want to fit the story in my head. I hope you enjoy. As always, spanking or mention of spankings inside. I have taken some of this story from Supernatural Season 5 episode 4, The End. And various episodes of Voyagers including episode 13 the trial of Phineas Bogg.

Part 1

"We are Voyagers, we travel through time to help history along, give it a push where it's needed. When the Omni's red, it means history's wrong. Our job's to get everything back on track. When it's a green light kid, we did it."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You better start doing what I tell you to young man." Bogg yelled as Jeffrey came running from town.

"I understand Bogg. Really I do, but we need to leave."

"Not until you tell me what is going on! I told you to stay at the hotel and here you are running from town."

"I'm sorry, but I got Billy the Kid mad at me. Now he wants to shoot me, so can we please go?"

"What did you do?" Bogg screamed as he took out the Omni, "You'd better hope it's not what I think it is."

"No, I did NOT touch his gun again. I know that's what you're thinking but I learned my lesson. Heck, I still can't sit comfortably." Jeff said unconsciously rubbing his backside. "It was when I refused to use it and he tried to force it into my hand that has him mad. I slapped it out of his hand and it hit the ground. That's why he wants to kill me. Now please, can we go? Do we have a green light?"

"Yes it's green. Let's go."

Billy the kid came riding up with his gun firing. Bogg and Jeff hit the ground and as they did, the Omni hit the dirt and rolled. Bogg grabbed it and Jeffrey then pushed the button. They both flew through the air towards their next destination.

Little did they know, but when the Omni hit the ground it jarred the wiring and they were headed much further into the future than allowed. The landed in the year 2014, the same year that Bogg originally got Jeffrey from. But there was something drastically wrong in this 2014. It looked nothing like the year should.

Bogg and Jeffrey slowly got up and started looking around. The place looked horrible. Buildings were all abandoned, destroyed and falling apart. Cars were also abandoned, upside down and strewn all over the place. Junk literally was thrown all over the street. Things like refrigerators, tires, stoves, couches, chairs. It was like a junkyard downtown in the street.

There was no electricity. The town was completely empty. Graffiti covered what was left of the buildings. Jeffrey unconsciously stepped closer to Bogg and Bogg unconsciously wrapped his arm around the young boy.

"Where are we Bogg?"

"I'm not sure kid but I'll check."

Before he could open the Omni, they heard a noise in the alley. They turned, looked and spotted the word Croatoan written on a building. Then they saw a group of guys that turned, looked at them and started running towards them. Bogg immediately grabbed Jeff and took off running. He didn't know what from but he sure as heck wasn't going to stick around and find out.

They rounded a corner and ran straight into a fence. Bogg looked down at Jeffrey not knowing what to do when someone started shooting and killing the ones that were chasing them. Then got down and crawled down an alley and figured out how to get through the fence down the way. Once they got out, Bogg turned to see if Jeff was okay and he saw a sign on the fence. It read, "Croatoan Virus Hot Zone No Entry August 1st 2014", Bogg went white and Jeffrey noticed.

"Bogg, what's wrong?"

"Jeffrey, look at the date!"

Jeff turned to look at the date and turned white too. August 1st 2014 is the date that Phineas Bogg accidentally landed in Jeffrey's room. They were in Jeffrey's home town and neither one of them was happy about it. Jeff was worried that Bogg might think he'd been too much trouble and would leave him here and Bogg thought that Jeff might think him to be a hard ass and would want to stay, so tensions were running high.

"Bogg this is all wrong. This town shouldn't look like this."

"I know," Bogg answered looking at the Omni, "We got a red light."

"What do we do about it?"

"Nothing, we get out of here. This is beyond our time zone. Someone will correct this."

"But we don't even know what this is!"

"You're right, let's go." Bogg just wanted to get out of there before he lost Jeff forever.

"Yeah, okay." Jeff agreed because he wanted to leave too.

Jeff walked over to Bogg, reached around his waist and held tight as Bogg got the Omni out and changed the time. As Bogg went to push the button, Jeffrey let go and said,

"Wait, let's... NOOOOOOO! Bogg!" Jeffrey burst into tears as Bogg disappeared from sight.

Bogg yelled,

"NOO JEFFREY!" as he was sucked into a time jump.

Jeff sunk to his knees and sobbed. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He was lost in his tears and didn't hear the man ask him if he was okay.

"Little boy? Hey, little boy, are you okay?"

The man reached out and touched Jeff on the shoulder and Jeff jumped.

"Are you okay kid?"

"He's gone. Bogg's gone. I'll never see him again."

"Hey, I'm sorry you lost someone, but we really need to get out of here before the Croats come. If I heard your crying you can bet they did too."

"What am I gonna do? Who's gonna want me now?"

"Listen, my name's Dean and this is Chuck. Come with us before it's too late and we'll help you, okay?"

"I want Bogg!"

"Calm down kid. You need to be quieter or they will hear." Dean encouraged so Jeff quieted a little. "What's your name? How did you get here?"

"My name's Jeffrey James Jones." Jeff said wiping his tears. "Bogg and I came together."

"Hello Jeffrey."

"You can just call me Jeff."

"Okay Jeff, did the Croats get him?"

"What are the Croats?.

"The people infected with the Croatoan virus. Come over here Jeff" Dean said patting the ground near him.

"I don't know what got him, he just disappeared." Jeff whispered knowing he couldn't tell them the truth.

He knew exactly what happened to Bogg but he couldn't tell anyone. The thought of never seeing Bogg again ripped Jeff's heart in two. He numbly got up and walked over to Dean.

"I'm sorry Jeff but we need to go. It's getting dark and it isn't safe out here at night. We can look for your friend during the day."

"He was like my Dad. He took me in when my parents died."

"My brother and I had a family friend who was like a Dad to us after our Dad died too. It hurt when he died."

"So, where's your brother?"

"I also lost him a long time ago kid." Dean said sadly, "Come on let's go."

So they loaded up in Dean's Jeep and headed to their home base, Camp Chitaqua. Jeff looked around at what used to be his hometown. He wondered what happened to it. This is not the same place he was taken from when Bogg dropped into his bedroom window. It was the exact date and time but it was a totally different place. The city looked like he felt, broken and in shambles. What was he going to do without Bogg? He leaned back in his seat and let his renewed tears fall.

XOXOXOXOXO

Phineas landed in a field. He wasn't sure of the date or time. His eyes were too filled with tears to even read the Omni correctly. He'd lost the only person that meant everything in the world to him. Jeff was gone and he didn't know how to get back to him.

But Jeff let go. Was that an accident or had Jeff meant to let go? Had Jeffrey wanted to stay in his own time? Bogg didn't care if he did or not, he was going back to the future to ask the kid. He wasn't going to assume that he had meant to stay.

He tried to turn the Omni to return back to 2014 but he was only allowed to go to the year 1990. He didn't know how to get back to Jeff. He left the kid in a red zone that looked nothing like it did the day that he got Jeffrey in the first place. He was desperate and didn't know what to do so he put out a distress and headed back to Voyager headquarters to try to get back to Jeffrey.

The red light and blue light both flashed at the same time, so Bogg pushed the button on the Omni and he traveled back to Voyager school. He landed in an empty classroom. He was looking around to try to find someone to talk to about getting back to 2014 and Jeffrey but nobody came into the room. He was about to leave the room when the door opened and in walked a lady about his age.

"Susan?"

"Well, hello Phineas."

"You look just as great as I ever remember. Boy it's good to see you again."

"You too," She said. "You look upset what's wrong?"

She knew he was there for the stupid trial Drake was arranging. The only thing was that he was early. They weren't supposed to summon him for a couple more days.

"I need help. I need to get back to 2014."

"What?"

"I accidentally ended up there and left something and I need to get it back."

"What did you leave Phineas?" His old nemesis Drake asked.

"Umm, my guidebook."

"Well, here take this one and be on your way." Drake said just seeing what Bogg's answer would be.

"I have notes in mine and I'd like it back."

"Don't you mean, you want Jeffrey back?"

"How do you know about Jeffrey?" Bogg demanded.

"Oh, I've been launching an investigation into your unorthodox ways. I think they are about to charge you with kidnapping, child abuse, and altering a time zone. You had to know you'd get caught and Jeffrey would be returned. He's not a stray puppy you can just take home."

"What do you mean child abuse? He disobeyed me and was punished. I saved his life and couldn't get him back home. "

"Well, it seems to me that he's in the right time zone now. In fact you left him on the exact day and time you took him, so all is right now."

"No there was a red light when we left and the town was in shambles. I left him worse off then I found him."

"Well, that's what we have voyagers for, to fix things. So when it gets fixed, Jeff will be back where he belongs and be with who he belongs with. Plus he will have no memory of you!"

"Drake you bastard, he belongs with me!"

"How can you possibly believe that? He's a kid from another time zone. He's better off forgetting you!"

Suddenly the class room lit up and it transformed into a court room. Three judges walked in and were seated at the front of the room. Bogg looked at Susan. She reached out and grabbed his arm and guided him to a chair. Drake stood in front of the judges and said,

"Welcome Judges, we are here to decide the fate of the Voyager Phineas Bogg. He consistently and purposefully disobeyed all rules and statutes of the Voyager code. I also intend to prove that he intentionally and knowingly broke the most sacred vow of a voyager, never alter history!"

Bogg jumped up and yelled,

"I never altered history intentionally or knowingly."

"You see he doesn't even respect our courts procedures."

The head judge banged his gavel and yelled,

"Calm down Voyager Bogg. I will not tolerate outbursts in my courtroom."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry but I've got a lot on my mind. How long will this take?"

"I see you don't understand the severity of this situation."

"No, I don't even understand what is going on. I just wanted help to get something I left in 2014, so I came here."

"Mr. Bogg, you were summoned here to stand trial on the charges brought against you. It might have happened at the same time you requested to return but you are here nonetheless and will stand trial! Please hand the bailiff your Omni."

"My Omni, why?"

"We need it to see the evidence stored on it."

Bogg reluctantly unhooked the Omni from its holder on his belt and handed it to the bailiff. The bailiff walked over the some device and stuck the Omni into it.

"What are the charges against me?" Bogg asked.

"Drake would you please read the charges."

"Yes your honor."

"The defendant Phineas Bogg violated territorial parameters by traveling to the year 2014, a year Bogg is not authorized to operate in..."

"I was trying to get to 1420. My Omni malfunctioned."

"...and did on that unauthorized mission enter the room of the boy, Jeffrey Jones and did lose his guidebook."

The device started making noise and the top started spinning. It flashed a picture of the night Bogg ended up in Jeff's room. It showed Jeff's dog taking the book out of Bogg's hands.

"Phineas Bogg Voyager, overpowered by a boy's dog." stated one judge.

"Why were you not able to recover your book?" asked another judge.

"My hands were kind of full at the time."

"With what?" the third judge questioned.

"With Jeffrey. Look." He said pointing at the device.

It continued to spin and showed Jeffrey trying to get the book from the dog then accidentally falling out of the window of a multiple story high rise apartment. Bogg immediately jumped after the boy.

"I saved his life. If I hadn't jumped out the window and saved him, he would've died."

"While we understand your need to save the boy, if you wouldn't have been there in the first place then he wouldn't need rescuing." Drake said matter-of-factually.

"I already told you my Omni malfunctioned."

"Your honor as you can see, Mr. Bogg isn't responsible for being in the wrong time."

"Yes, clearly he is blameless. It was due to a malfunctioning Omni." Said the main judge.

"Well, then who do we blame?" asked judge number 2, "The boy?"

"Wait, the kid didn't do anything wrong." Bogg interrupted.

"Not willfully," Drake stated. "which brings us to the most serious charge. The boy being used on Voyager missions."

"My Omni couldn't take him home to 2014"

Judge number two looks at Bogg and he says,

"There must have been and adequate facility somewhere in time."

"An orphanage?" Bogg asks.

"Yes," Drake answered.

"Well, I figured he'd be better off with me."

"Well then you must be held responsible for that choice." The main judge stated.

"A child shouldn't have been traveling places with such historical importance."

"The kid's a history whiz. I could have asked for a better partner." Bogg informed the court.

"Do I need the Omni to show the court instances where this partnership jeopardized history?" Drake asked.

"I object your honor. Every mission they did together did end successfully." Susan said.

"That's true and in the field snap judgments are often necessary." The judge answered.

"Okay, well should he be allowed to put the boy's life in jeopardy?"

"I wouldn't do that to Jeffrey."

"What about fighting gladiators or the Red Barron?" Drake yelled, "How about when the plane stalled and they were plummeting to the ground?"

"Your honor, he's twisting all the facts around. I love Jeffrey and I would never do anything to hurt him." Bogg yelled.

"Then that bring up discipline." Drake informed the court.

"What about it?" Bogg asked.

"How about the fact that you frequently lose your temper with Jeffrey and beat him."

"What?" Bogg screamed. "I would never beat him. I love him like a son!"

The machine the Omni was hooked up to started spinning. It showed Bogg yelling at Jeffrey, grabbing his arm and popping him on the butt. Then it showed him getting very mad and screaming and pulling him over his knee and spanking him. But the image it showed wasn't what happened. It showed Bogg with a belt in his hand and the spanking going on and on. The female judge gasped and said,

"Enough! I can't stand to see such abuse anymore."

"That's not what happened." Bogg yelled, "Why is it showing that? I've never used anything but my hand on the boy and I wasn't angry at all. He put his life in danger and I let him know I didn't appreciate it."

"So you admit you've spanked the boy?"

"Yes, but no different than my Dad did to me. I told you I love him like a son. I never hurt him like that. I threatened to take a belt to him if he touched a gun but I never have."

"The evidence is all there your honor." Drake stated.

"Your honor, may we have time to confer so I can defend him?"

"Okay," He said, "Mr. Bogg?"

"Yes your honor."

"I want you to understand that you have lots to answer for."

"Yes your honor." Bogg whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Okay court adjourned until 8 am." He announced and smacked the gavel.

Everyone filed out of the courtroom but Bogg and Susan. Bogg sat down, put his head in his hands and let his tears fall.

"I'm sorry Jeff!" He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta:Trumansshell - Thank you!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title:Times are a changing. Fandom: Voyager/Supernatural crossover  
Main Characters/Parings Mr. Price/Bogg and Dean/Jeffrey  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. See summary below.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 20383  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of fictional Characters.

This is a cross over between Voyagers and Supernatural. In my make believe world, Bogg gets Jeffrey from the year 2014 and not from the year 1982. Also in my world Sam and Dean are Demon hunters but not other supernatural creatures. I have twisted, picked and chose what I want to fit the story in my head. I hope you enjoy. As always, spanking or mention of spankings inside. I have taken some of this story from Supernatural Season 5 episode 4, The End. And various episodes of Voyagers including episode 13 the trial of Phineas Bogg.

Part 2

Dean pulled the Jeep up to their camp. He looked over the seat and saw that Jeffrey had cried himself to sleep. He remembered back to when Sam and he traveled with their Dad and he had to carry his sleeping baby brother into the motel room. He missed Sammy terribly. He longed for the those days so badly his heart ached. He shook it off and causally dried his eyes as one stray tear ran down his cheek.

"Cas, can you get a cot set up in my room. The kid can bunk with me for now."

"You sure Dean? He can stay at my place."

"I got him Cas. He doesn't need to be around what you do. He's just a boy."

"I'm not stupid enough to get high around a kid Dean. Give me a little credit."

"Well Cas, since you lost your angel juice, you don't do much of anything else."

"You're right. So, I'm going to set up the kid's bed, then go smoke a bowl and grab a few girls."

"Cas."

Castiel completely ignored Dean and headed inside to set up a cot for Jeff. Chuck looked at Dean and shook his head.

"What?" Dean yelled.

"You hurt his feelings Dean, geez."

"Why don't you just go check the perimeters and keep you feelings to yourself"

"Fine, but apologize!"

"Whatever!" Dean yelled waving his hands in the air.

Cas walked out of Dean's place, slammed the door and stormed towards his place. Dean looked to the sky, shook his head, and hollered towards Cas,

"Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah whatever, get the kid inside."

Dean just let him go. It would eventually sink in and Cas would forgive him. He'd become much more cynical since he lost Sam and Bobby and the Apocalypse started. It was hard for him to remember that he still had friends that give a shit about him. Chuck and Cas had stood by his side this whole time. Both of them lost a lot. Cas was no longer an Angel and Chuck wasn't a prophet.

Dean walked around to the passenger side, opened the back door and gently pulled Jeffrey out. Chuck stuck around and had the door opened for him and Dean carried him in and laid him in the bed, he was going to sleep on the cot. Cas already knew that because he had moved Dean's pillow over to it. Dean smiled at the small gesture and knew Cas had already forgiven him.

"Thanks, night Bogg."

"Night Jeffrey." Dean said so he would drift right back to sleep.

He figured that the morning would be soon enough to crush the boys again. He would have to help the boy deal with his loss and teach him how to protect himself. He walked into the other room, poured himself a drink and sat down with the bottle. He could see Chuck talking to the men guarding his place and then watched him walk off the do as Dean asked and check the perimeters.

Having Jeffrey there reminded him of Sammy so much that he pulled out his Dad's journal and looked through the family pictures until he got to the one he was looking for. It was a picture of him and Sam beside a school where they went for a little while. He was about the same age that Jeffrey is now. Jeff is about the same height as Sam was then. It was before he shot up to moose height.

"Sorry I let you down Sammy. If I had to do it again I would've made arrangements to meet up with you instead of telling you goodbye and hanging up on you. Maybe together we could've stopped Lucifer. Maybe not I don't know but we could've fought him together."

He put the picture down, wiped his eyes and poured himself a bigger drink. He flipped to a picture of he and Sammy at Christmas time. Remembering Sammy's face when he opened the Barbie made him chuckle. He decided to keep his memories happy ones and closed Dad's journal and put it back in its place next to Bobby's. He drank one more shot, put the cup and bottle away.

He decided he needed to catch a few hours of sleep because tomorrow was going to be a tough day for Jeffrey. He would be missing his "father" and Dean would have to be an ass to toughen the kid up and start training him on how to protect himself from Croats or anything else that might want to hurt a little boy. He wasn't going to let anything happen to this kid.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Phineas?" Susan said quietly as she rubbed her hand down his spine.

Bogg had calmed down a little and wiped at his eyes and answered,

"Yeah?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay. I just want to know why and how the Omni showed a belt in my hand? I didn't..."

"Hey, I know you didn't. Others have said the same thing. Their Omni's showed things they hadn't done as well. I'm not sure how Drake is doing it but two of the three judges will vote with him too. I'm not sure how to clear you and get you back to Jeffrey."

"We have to at least figure out how to get Jeffrey back his time line with a green light, not one with such total destruction. If I have to lose him I want him safe."

"We'll figure this out Bogg. Come on let's go."

"Okay." He said as he blindly followed her out of the courtroom.

Susan took Bogg back to her place. She got him set up in a room, showed him where to shower and told him she would see him in the morning. He showered and went straight to bed. His mind wandered back and forth thinking about what to do until he couldn't fight it anymore and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up really early forgetting for a moment where he was,

"Jeffrey, where are you? Jeff?"

But as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, realized where he was and that Jeff wasn't with him. He hoped that Jeff was okay wherever he was.

"Lord, I'm not a praying man so to speak but, please look after my kid for me. I can't do it myself but I love him more than anything. Keep him safe please."

Phineas got up and went down to the kitchen. He followed the smell of coffee brewing and noticed Susan had set out two cups so he took the liberty of fixing one for himself. He sat down racking his brain to come up with a solution to his problem but he wasn't able to. He knew he was going to jail or was going to be banished to the time prison but as long as he worked out a deal for Jeff, he was fine with whatever punishment they decided to give him. Susan walked in and he was still lost in thought, so she decided to break the ice and said,

"I see you found the coffee?"

"What? Oh, yeah the coffee, thanks."

"What's on your mind Phineas?"

"Jeff of course. That and Drake."

"Drake? Why Drake?"

"Well he's turning everything I've done around and it's making me look really bad."

"Just like he did with all the others."

"Well, why doesn't somebody stop him?"

"We're trying to but with each conviction, Drake's becoming more powerful. He's considered the brilliant young Maverick now."

"Brilliant?"

"Well Phineas, he was class valedictorian."

"He cheated."

Susan just looked at him.

"I know that sounds like sour grapes, but it's the truth."

"You don't have to convince me. His evidence always falls into place a little too neatly."

"Do you think he's making up stuff to make himself look good and other Voyagers like me look bad?"

"Unfortunately, what I feel and what I can prove are two different things."

"Well, he's the hot shot persecutor and I'm just the dumb field agent."

"You were smart enough to be whatever you wanted. You just never applied yourself. Why is that?"

"Let's just say that I had other things on my mind. I was young."

"I get it. No need to say anything more."

"So, how's it going to go today?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well I'm telling you, I never used a belt on the kid."

"Okay, let's head back to the court house. We'll be expected there soon. Sorry, I don't know what to say to help you."

"I appreciate you being there for me. Please can we include helping get Jeffrey back to a good time zone be part of the deal."

"I will do my very best Phineas."

They get to the court room and sat, shortly afterward in walks Drake in the back along with the court reporter and the three judges. The head judge bangs his gavel three times and says,

"The Voyager ethics tribunal in now back in session."

Susan gets up and walks to the front of the room and says,

"Your honor, I'd like to call the defendant Phineas Bogg to the stand."

They both walk up to stand before the judges. Susan says,

"Your honor, we are going to show that Jeffrey Jones and Phineas Bogg may have violated the letter but not the spirit of the voyager code." She turns to Bogg and says, "So Phineas Bogg, you find yourself in the field without your Voyager guidebook."

"Ah, that's right but I had Jeffrey."

"Are you telling this tribunal that Jeffrey became your guidebook?"

"Yes, I'll admit I was a little leery about it myself. But without him I wouldn't have known what to do."

"If you wouldn't have lost your guidebook you would have known exactly what to do." Drake interrupted.

"True!" the judge agreed.

"Well, we've already established that wasn't my fault and the kid's very bright."

"No matter how smart he is, it's never going to measure up to the knowledge of a guidebook."

"Begging your pardon sir but the kid knows much more than a guidebook. More even than some voyagers." Phineas stated as he looked in Drake's direction.

Phineas proceeded to tell the court of the different times that Jeffrey helped him out. The judges were impressed with all that the boy had done to help. Drake was getting angrier and angrier. He got so mad until he figured out a way to turn it all back around on Bogg.

"Phineas Bogg is a perfect example of the type of voyager that weakens our ranks. This man is unfit to be a Voyager."

"The pathetic truth Drake is that you don't know the first thing about being a Voyager!" Bog bellowed.

"Order in the court!" The judge yelled.

"That's better. The defendant may step down."

"But your honor. That is showing only a portion of what happened. It's a misrepresentation of what really went on."

"Mr. Bogg, I'm afraid the court can only base the case on what it see's, nothing else. Step down please."

Bogg looked at Susan and then Drake and returned to his seat. The judge looked at him and said,

"We must now weigh the evidence presented here. And our decision will not only effect the career of Voyager Phineas Bogg, and the future of young Jeffrey Jones. Of course ultimately we're charged with upholding the Voyager code and the safety of the past, present, and future, which all Voyagers are sworn to uphold."

"Yes your honor. May I ask, what would the punishment be if I was found guilty?" Bogg asked.

"It would be based upon punishment from your time zone which was let me see."

"1650's your honor."

"Well then it could be flogging and marooning or just marooning."

"Your honor, you can't be serious. That's barbaric and outlawed."

"Miss Turner, you know Voyager law as well as I do. The Voyager is punished according to the time zone he was born in. Now Phineas, do you have any more questions?"

"No your honor."

"Okay then Mr. Bogg, hold out your hand to the bailiff."

Bogg does and the bailiff snaps a bracelet on his wrist. The judge then says,

"You are remanded to the house of Susan Turner where you will stay until a decision has been reached. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir, but what about Jeffrey."

"His fate is being decided too."

"No your honor, I mean now. The fact that he's in a dangerous red zone."

"Some voyager will look into the situation. It's not your concern."

"Anything dealing with Jeff is my concern." Bogg yelled then said, "Sorry your honor. No disrespect was meant. I'm just worried about the kid."

"Your outburst is forgiven." He said and he banged his gavel. "Court is adjourned."

Drake smirked at Bogg as he instantly left the court room as did the judges. Susan and a heartbroken Bogg were still there sitting at the table. Bogg was so worried and he didn't know what to do.

"It didn't happen that way I swear. Why would the Omni show it like that."

"I don't know but somehow Drake always manages to come up with that kind of damaging evidence."

"I'm telling you the only way he could've come up with something like that is if he messed with the Omni. Did you notice that the scene with the belt didn't show either of our faces? Just our clothes and someone our size. I swear it wasn't me or Jeffrey."

"I believe you."

"Well, there's no sense trying to argue with the tribunal. If I'm going to get Jeff and clear my name, I've got to get out of here." Bogg said as he jumped up.

"Phineas no, don't touch that!"

He grabbed for his Omni but was zapped and hit the floor. Susan helped him get up and he said,

"I guess I'm not going anywhere but to an uncharted island somewhere."

"No, don't jump the gun."

"Well, looking at the evidence that the Omni showed, how can they not convict me."

"I knew Drake was capable of anything including perjury to further his own career."

"You said Drake cheated right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How did you know?"

"He was stupid. It was like a game and every time he got away with it, he kept a note of it."

"Where? In a diary."

"So to speak, he kept clips in a copy of "Prince" by Machiavelli."

"Why that book?"

"You know his philosophy right?"

"No what is it?"

"The end justifies the means."

"Why didn't you turn him in?"

"I didn't want to be a snitch. Just him knowing that I knew was enough. I'm sure that's why he hates me."

"If he did it before, he'll do it again. We just need to find it."

"Where's his office?"

"Oh no, you're in enough trouble as it is so I'm going to take you home. I'll look for it tomorrow, Drake won't be back to the office until they call him for the verdict."

"Okay, I agree. Let's go."

Bogg and Susan headed to her house. He helped her cook and as they ate he said,

"Funny, when Jeff and I were doing all of those things, it didn't feel like we were committing any crimes."

"I'm sure you weren't."

"I thought we were doing some pretty good work and now we're going to be punished for it anyway."

"You don't know that for sure. I'm going to find the evidence!"

"It's also funny that I tried to ditch Jeff at first and now I just want him back. It felt like I was doing the right thing by him too."

"You were Phineas. Never doubt that."

"I even tried to give him to his great great grandparents once. I thought I wasn't enough of a family for him."

"But you are."

"None of that matters, no matter what you find, I'll lose the most important thing in the world to me, my son."

"We'll figure this out! Get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." She said pulling out her Omni to go search for the book.

"That looks like a new Omni." Bogg stated.

"It is. It's model 3-1650, open-time calibration, state of the art." Susan told him.

'That's what I need to get back to Jeff.' Bogg thought.

"Don't even think about it. That would just cause more problems for you and if you had Jeffrey with you when you were caught, he'd be charged too. It wouldn't matter that he's an innocent, he'd get charged."

"You're right, I just miss him so bad."

"We'll get to him soon!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No," Tossing and turning. "NO!" more tossing and turning. "NO BOGG!"

Jeffrey sat up screaming and crying. He remembered what happened and lay back down and cried.

"Jeff, you okay?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll never be okay again!"

"I know this is hard Jeffrey." Cas said as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

He heard Jeff crying out in his sleep and wanted to be there to help Dean avoid chick flick moments. "Hey, but you've got the rest of your life ahead of you. Think of all the things you're going to do. All the people that are going to come into your life." Cas tried.

"Yeah and all the people that are gonna leave me."

"Jeffrey James Jones, don't talk like that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Dean yelled deciding now was as good a time as any to get the kid riled up and training.

"Why not, first my parents died, now Bogg's gone, next will be you guys. I was just getting so I stopped having bad dreams about my folks and now I'm going to start having them about Bogg."

"You'll be okay Jeff." Cas said calmly rubbing his back.

"You'll get over it just like you did your nightmares about your folks. So, knock off the pity party and get up. We've got stuff to do." Dean hated to be so mean but it might save the kid's life.

"Dean can't he start tomorrow?" Cas tried.

"No, what if we get invaded tonight. He won't have a clue what to do. Training starts today. Get him up and fed. I expect him out front in 45 minutes." Dean ordered and walked out the bed room door.

He grabbed a coffee and headed out the front door to the porch. He was really upset for being such a jerk to the poor kid, who's world just got turned upside down again but he needed to be in order to protect him. He was thinking about Ben and hoped someone helped him and Lisa. He was hoping that someone was willing to be an asshole to "his" kid to keep him alive too.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Dean." Chuck said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know what you're doing? Remember, I know everything about your childhood, I wrote the book. I know this is what your Dad would've done to protect you, so stop beating yourself up about it. We all know you're a bigger asshole than he ever was!" Chuck laughed at the look Dean gave him.

That statement earned him the famous Dean glare.

"Relax, I was just lightening the mood. Any specific orders this morning?"

"Set up the shooting range for some time after lunch. Jeff's going to do some PT this morning."

"Alright, anything else?"

"We have that mission tonight and I would like you there."

"That's fine you leaving the kid with Cas."

"Yes, I think he's good for Jeff and Jeff's good for him."

"So basically you are going to throw the kid into shit and have Cas set up to catch him?"

"Sound like my plan."

"I think it's a good one."

Back in the bedroom, Jeff watched Dean leave and asked,

"What does he mean training?"

"He's gonna get you in shape and teach you how to shoot."

"WHAT?" Jeff yelled alarmed. "Shoot! No, I'm not allowed to even touch a gun."

"Well, that's gonna change really fast."

"No, Bogg wouldn't let me so I won't do it."

"Jeff, things are different here. You have to know how to shoot or you die. I'm sure Bogg wouldn't want you to die."

"He can't make me. What can he do to me?"

"All I'm gonna say is trust me kid. Do what he tells you to. You don't want to know what he'll do to you."

"It can't be all that bad. He won't kill me."

"No but you won't sit too comfortably for a long time. Plus extra training, early bedtimes and lots of extra chores."

"Sure I've gotten all those punishments from my parents and Bogg but, I don't believe he'll do all of that. He doesn't even know me."

"You'll find out for yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you. Come on let get food first so you won't get sick from running."

"Running? Seriously?"

"Yep, come on."

So they eat and Jeff got his tennis shoes but he was just not feeling it.

"Hurry up!"

"What's the rush?"

"Dean said 45 minutes. He meant 45 minutes."

"So I'm five minutes late big deal." Jeff said as he slowly walks onto the porch.

Dean looks at his watch and looks back at Jeff.

"Cas, how minutes did I give you to get him out here?"

"45 Dean but he wouldn't come."

"Jeff, since this is your first day, I'll cut you some slack but do it again tomorrow and you'll pay the price."

"Okay sorry geez."

"The proper response would be, yes sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you'd better say yes sir from here on out. Understand?" Dean yelled.

"Um, yes sir." Jeff cowered.

"Alright, I want you to do some stretching exercises, 20 push-ups, 20 jumping jacks and 20 toe touches."

"Alright."

Dean looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, yes sir."

"Better."

Jeff got down and did the push-ups without any effort in it."

"That's one Jeff." Dean announced.

Then he casually did the jumping jacks but you could tell he was just doing a half assed job.

"That's two Jeffrey James. You don't want to get to three."

Jeff started his toe touches.

"Reach way down Jeff. Loosen up those muscles for your run."

"This is really stupid. Who do you think you are?"

"That's three Jeff." Dean announced.

He walked over the where Jeff was bent over reaching his toes. He stood hip to hip, facing the opposite way as Jeff. He reached out and pulled Jeff to him and held him in position with his left arm keeping him bent over and he started swatting his sit spots. Jeff tried to get up as Dean had a hand of steel, but was tightly held into position.

"Oww, Ouch I'm sorry sir. I'll do it right. I'm sorry."

Dean stopped at six. He stood back and watched Jeff put his all into the rest of his toe touches. He was stretched out by the time he was done.

"Alright Jeff, you see the oval track right down there?"

Jeff nodded.

"I want you to jog until I tell you to stop."

"Yes sir."

Jeff took off jogging. He continued around and around the track. After about ten times around, he looked at the porch and found it to be empty. He slowed down and saw that Dean was inside sitting at the table. 'This is bullshit.' He thought and walked over and sat down on the porch steps. A few minutes later he realized that he shouldn't have done that. He heard the screen door slam, looked into the face of a very angry Dean as he was yanked to his feet and dragged over to a chair. Dean propped his foot on the chair and flipped a worried Jeffrey over his knee.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'll run."

Dean spanked Jeff from the top of his butt to the bottom. Jeff's feet couldn't reach the ground so he was just dangling. It looked like he was swimming as he tried to get away from the punishing blows.

"Ouch, Owwwie. I'll run, I'll do it, I'm sorry!"

"Are you going to do as you're told?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we're almost done."

Jeff was tipped forward as Dean attacked his sit spots. After a dozen swats and sobbing coming from Jeff, he stopped. He rubbed the kid's back for a minute and helped him up. Dean put his arm around him and walked him towards the nearest corner.

"Keep your nose in that corner or we start over from when I put you over my knee. Do you understand that?"

"Yyyeeessss ssssiiiirrrrr." Jeff cried.

He leaned his head in the corner and cried his heart out. 'Bogg, please find me!' He begged quietly. He didn't understand why Dean was doing this to him. He was missing Bogg and just wanted to lay in bed all day. But thanks to Dean, he was nose to the wall, his ass hurt, and he has to run around a track soon. 'Why?' he thought.

"Dean, was that really necessary?" Chuck asked.

"Yes!"

"I think you were too hard on him." Cas questioned.

"Cas, this is my camp. I've kept you all alive so far, haven't I? I plan to give Jeff the same fighting chance. Sorry if I'm a little tough on him but we live in tough times."

"He just lost somebody. Can't he have a day or two?"

"Dammit Cas. Don't you think I want to give him time? Things are crazy and he needs to learn to protect himself."

"What harm would one day do Dean?"

"Castiel, I'm going after the Colt tonight. What if I don't come back? This may be my only day to teach him to defend himself."

"You Winchesters are alike. Even if you get the Colt what makes you think it will kill him?"

"OH MY GOD!" Jeff screams and turns to look at Dean.

Dean pulls his gun and scans the area. Jeff walks closer and is staring intently at Dean.

"Jeff, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"You're Dean Winchester. THE Dean Winchester?"

"Son of a Bitch kid! Never do that again." Dean barks putting his gun away. "I thought I told you not to leave that corner."

"Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary, big brother of Sammy?"

"Yeah, how do you know about my family?"

"Cas, as in the Angel Castiel?"

"I used to be." Cas answered.

"Wow, Chuck as in Chuck Shurley the Prophet?"

"I used to be." Chuck answered sadly.

"Okay Jeff, I don't know how you know all about us, but I'm quite certain I told you to keep your nose in the corner until I said you could get out or I'd start your punishment from the beginning and put you back over my knee. Didn't I?"

"Yes sir. I just can't believe you're THE Dean Winchester."

"I don't know what you mean by "The" but turn your ass around now!"

"Wait, I need to know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Sam stopped the Apocalypse. What's going on? Where's Sam?" Jeff looked around.

"Whoa Jeff, maybe you'd better turn back around." Cas said getting between him and Dean.

"Cas, get out of my way." Dean pushed Cas to the side and squatted down to Jeff's level. "Jeff, what do you mean we stopped the Apocalypse?"

"Just that, Sam said yes, got control and put Lucifer back in the box. Where is Sam?" Jeff asked looking for Sam.

"Look, I don't know where you got that information. He said yes and from what I heard, Sammy didn't make it. He was gone as soon as he said yes."

"What do you mean, from what you heard? Weren't you with him?"

"Listen kid, I haven't talked to my brother in five years."

"That's what's wrong, that's not the way it was supposed to happen. Mr. Shurley, that's not the way you wrote it."

"What do you mean, wrote it?" Dean asked.

"The books he wrote. You know, the Winchester Gospel. In the book, you, Cas, and Bobby took Sam to Detroit. He said yes after he got hyped up on demon blood. You had the four rings from the horsemen to open Lucifer's cage and Sam was going to walk him back in. The battle between Michael and Lucifer took place at skull cemetery and you went there so Sammy didn't die alone."

"You got some of it right. The battle did take place at the cemetery but Lucifer didn't go back into the cage. He killed Michael. I lost both of my brothers that day kid."

"What? That's all wrong. No wonder we had a red light."

"Red light? You aren't making any sense."

"Chuck, didn't you write the books?"

"Yes, but how do you know about them?"

"I've read them all. My friend had them. He told me the man he thought of as his Dad was a hero but he couldn't talk about it."

Dean had a sinking feeling and asked,

"Who's your friend's Dad Jeff?"

"Umm, you?"

"Me? I don't have any kids. What's your friend's name?"

"Benjamin Braeden."

Dean doesn't say anything. He just sits on the floor. Thinking of Ben brings him pain and regret, his face gives him away. Jeff senses something off in Dean so he continues talking by saying,

"Yeah, he wasn't allowed to talk about it but he gave me the books to read. I've read them all."

"I don't know what the hell kind of game you're playing but look around, Sammy's gone and the Apocalypse is happening." Dean yelled, standing up and pushing all his feelings down. "While were asking questions, why haven't you asked about Bobby? Since you said he went to Detroit too."

"Sorry Dean, Bobby dies December 2, 2011. So even if things were the way they were supposed to be, he wouldn't be here."

"How did you know that?" Chuck asked, "I saw that but I never wrote it."

"Where I'm from, you did write it. I told you I've read them all."

"Where you're from?"

"Yes, my time zone."

"That's enough Jeff." Dean yelled. "I've heard all I'm gonna hear about it! You're going back to the corner now and then you're gonna finish your run! I don't wanna hear any more talk about Sam, Bobby, Ben, those damn books or the Apocalypse."

He grabbed Jeff turned him around and swatted him back to the corner.

"Stay there."

"Mr. Winchester, why is this so hard for you to believe." Jeff said crying at the renewed sting of his sore backside. "You believe in Angels, demons, and supernatural creatures but you can't believe what I'm saying."

"That's right kid. I do believe in all of that but look around, do you see any happy ending? I know I don't. Now, you're damn lucky I don't throw you back over my knee. Don't tempt me any further."

"Yes sir."

Jeff stood looking at the corner wondering what to do. How could he fix this? Then he turned to Cas.

"Castiel you're an Angel, can't you fix this?" Jeff begged.

Dean was on him in a heartbeat. He tossed Jeff over his knee and didn't stop swatting until Jeff was crying hard. He stood him back up in the corner. Then said,

"I said enough, you got 20 minutes then you run."

Jeff just cried into the corner. Dean went into the house and poured himself a big drink and went around back to drink it and think about his missing family. Meanwhile, Cas walked over to Jeff and rubbed his back and explained,

"Kid, I'd love to but I lost my Angel Mojo a long time ago. Just do as Dean says and stay put."

Jeff hangs his head in defeat. He quietly whispers

"Yes sir," as he leans into the wall and cries.

'Bogg where are you? I know how to fix this now.'


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta:Trumansshell - Thank you!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title:Times are a changing. Fandom: Voyager/Supernatural crossover  
Main Characters/Parings Mr. Price/Bogg and Dean/Jeffrey  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. See summary below.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 20383  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of fictional Characters.

This is a cross over between Voyagers and Supernatural. In my make believe world, Bogg gets Jeffrey from the year 2014 and not from the year 1982. Also in my world Sam and Dean are Demon hunters but not other supernatural creatures. I have twisted, picked and chose what I want to fit the story in my head. I hope you enjoy. As always, spanking or mention of spankings inside. I have taken some of this story from Supernatural Season 5 episode 4, The End. And various episodes of Voyagers including episode 13 the trial of Phineas Bogg.

Part 3

After a very restless night, Bogg decided to just get up. He couldn't bring himself to get any food but he did get a coffee. He looked around for Susan but there was no evidence of her being there. He wondered where she was and how he was going to get to court. Finally, he finished his coffee, and headed to get his clothes to take a shower. That's when he noticed a note on his door.

Phineas,

I have a lead on the book. I'll meet you in court. Your wrist bracelet will allow them to transport you there when the judges are ready to begin. Don't panic if I'm not there. I will be soon. It will be okay!

Susan

He got ready and poured another coffee. He was drinking it lost in thought as he looked at a picture of Jeff and him when he heard,

"Mr. Bogg, they're ready for you." coming out of his bracelet. "Are you ready for transport?"

"One moment." Bogg said as he took care of his coffee cup and put his picture back in his wallet.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The next thing he knew was that he was in the court room. Nobody else had arrived yet. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He really didn't care about what the verdict was. All he wanted to do was to make sure Jeffrey was taken back to 2009 and was back with his parents as if none of this ever happened.

The court reporter, the three judges and Drake walked back into the courtroom. Once in position the main judge said,

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Bogg stood up.

"Mr. Bogg, where is your counsel?"

"She's trying to find the evidence to prove the Drake's been lying."

"This is outrageous." Drake yells.

"The prosecution has submitted a new piece of evidence the substance of which takes the matter out of the courts hands."

"Look, I stood trial, am I guilty of innocent?"

"Voyager Bogg it isn't a matter of guilt or innocence anymore."

"I have a right to know what Drake's come up with now."

"Would the defendant please approach the bench?"

Bogg looked at Drake and walked to stand in front of the judge.

"The new information involves the boy."

"Jeffrey's never done a truly bad thing in his life."

"No, it's not a matter of the good or the bad that he's done but of the good he has yet to do."

He opened the file and handed the contents to Bogg and said,

"See for yourself."

Bogg took the papers handed to him by the judge and read them then looked back up at the judge.

"Jeff's supposed to do all of this?"

"Yes, according to the Voyager logs."

"He's got quite a future ahead of him."

"Yes, he's obviously destined for great things."

"But as civilian Jeffrey Jones, not as a Voyager." Drake stood up and informed the court for the record. "And also in his own time not traveling through the cosmos with an Omni."

"I'm afraid Drake is right. The boy must be returned to 2014."

"But he's already there just not the correct 2014. There was a red light."

"Which we will be fixed. Jeff must be allowed to grow up and fulfill his own destiny."

"Well," the female judge yelled, "Why not just bring the boy here and tell him so we can get on with more important matters?"

"No," Bogg interrupted, "I'll want to tell him. I just don't want this all dumped on him."

"Very well. The boys must be returned to the exact time and place you found him."

"No!"

"Voyager Bogg, I thought it was determined that the boy would be returned."

"Yes, but not as an orphan. I want him to go back to the time before his parents died."

"Your honor this is absurd. The boy is already at the time and place where Bogg found him. He should just be left there."

"Look Drake, you can take your anger out on my but there's no need to ruin Jeffrey's life." Bogg yelled at Drake then turned to the judges and asked, "Would it change history if Jeff's parents were spared?"

"That is hardly the point." Drake screamed.

"Then what's the point?"

"No, history will not change if the boy is returned to his parents."

"Then there's no reason the court shouldn't show leniency." The third judge stated.

"You mean pity." Drake argued.

"Look as long as history doesn't change..." Bogg yelled.

"The boy must be returned..." Drake yelled at the same time.

"Then he should get to go to his parents...

"back to the exact time and place..."

"You've got to make this an exception..."

"Once an exception is made the code will be meaningless. And what about the Voyager code. This tribunal was called to uphold the rules, not violate them."

"Alright, that's enough! The court will make it's decision based on what's best for the boy not based on some petty fight you two have going on."

"Yes your honor."

"Sorry, your honor." Drake said. "Now that the boy's future is settled, what of Bogg's fate?"

"What about it?"

"Well, they don't have anything to do with each other so why can't his guilt or innocence be announced."

"I don't have a problem with that your honor. I'll accept my punishment if you will give me the permission to tell Jeff and take him where he's going."

"I have already agreed to let you do so Mr. Bogg."

"Thank you your honor."

"Okay then, since you're already standing. We find the defendant, Phineas Bogg, guilty of violating the Voyager code. This verdict has nothing to do with his malfunctioning Omni but to do with his conduct."

Bogg looked down and shook his head. They he closed his eyes to listen to his punishment.

"As punishment for allowing a boy to interfere with Voyager missions and travel unaccompanied through time, you are to be stripped of your Omni, rank and status as a Voyager. You are also to be marooned or banished to an island to live out the remainder of your days."

"Yes your honor."

"That's all well and good your honor." Drake started, "but what about his abusing the boy."

"I didn't abuse him, I spanked him with my hand. That's it!"

"Well, Mr. Bogg, the Omni showed something different. Therefore, in accordance with the punishments of your time, the court has decided that you should receive a Moses' law flogging."

"I'm not familiar with that term your honor." Drake stated.

"It means 39 lashes with a cat-o-nine-tails Drake."

"You honor that's barbaric," Susan yelled walking in just in time to hear the verdict.

"While I want him punished, I agree that does seem a bit harsh." Drake added.

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Drake?"

"How about he receive a Moses' law belting?"

"You mean a spanking?" Phineas asked.

"That's what the boy got."

"I'm not a boy!"

"Phineas please. You could die from a flogging like that. You're innocent so don't try to be a martyr." Susan begged. "Think of Jeffrey. You wouldn't be able to make sure he's okay if you were laid up."

"Fine." He agreed. "But I won't go over someone's knee."

"Agreed, but who administer this?" The judge asked. "I can't send him to his old captain."

"Our old teacher maybe?" Drake suggested. "Mr. Price sure paddled him enough during our school days here."

"I'll check into it." the judge said, "Mr. Bogg?"

"Yes, your honor?"

"Court's adjourned until tomorrow. We'll have Jeffrey here, and an answer to who will administer your punishment by then." He banged his gavel.

"Jeff won't be here for the punishment right?"

"No we can arrange for him to come after."

"Thanks, your honor. Can you tell whoever get him to tell Jeff 'bats breath and smart kids give me a pain' so he won't be afraid."

"We can do that. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, your honor."

Susan took Bogg back to her place to try to get his mind off of his problems.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I volunteer to go get him." Drake told the judge after Bogg and Susan left.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure I can find someone willing to go."

"I don't have any cases pending and I have an Omni capable of going to anywhere. I know I'm thought of as an ass but I'm just trying to uphold the Voyager code and I feel badly that Bogg is losing Jeffrey. Let me bring the boy to him please!"

"Alright, you have permission to go and get Jeffrey tomorrow morning. Be sure to explain to him that Bogg sent you. I'm sure if you show him the Omni and tell him what Mr. Bogg suggested, he'll come with you."

"I'm sure I can handle this."

"Okay then I'll see you in the morning. Court's in session around nine."

"Yes your honor. See you then."

As the judge left Drake thought,

'But the punishment starts at 8:30, the boy and I will be here by then.'

Drake laughed and headed home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alright Jeff, your 20 minutes are up. You can continue your jogging." Dean ordered.

"Yes sir," Jeff said, "Ow!"

"You sore kid?" Cas asked.

"Yeah,"

"Just get it over with Jeff. You can rest after lunch." Cas added.

"Sure okay, whatever you say. You're not the one with the sore ass that hurts to move, let alone jog."

"So do I need to warm it up again for ya kid or are you good?" Dean asks.

"No sir, I'm good." Jeff said and he took off running.

He jogged and jogged. He felt like he'd been jogging for hours when Dean hollered,

"Jeff, that's enough for today. Why don't you hit the shower and lay down for a bit. I'll come get you when lunch is ready."

"Yes sir."

"This afternoon you learn to shoot."

Jeff gasped knowing how opposed to guns Bogg was. He knew there wouldn't be a way to get out of it without losing the ability to sit for even longer than he already had. So with tears in his eyes, he answered,

"Yes sir." and sadly walked to the room to get a change of clothes.

He showered and climbed into bed, laid on his belly and cried himself to sleep. Dean walked in to wake him an hour later but looking at him, he felt guilty as he was sleeping in just his underwear and a t-shirt. He sat on the bed, carded a hand through his hair and said,

"Sorry kid, I'm just trying to teach you to protect yourself. I know I'm an asshole but it's how I was trained and I'm still here. I just want you to have a chance Jeff. I hope you live long enough to see that."

"Thanks Dean and you're right." Jeff said sounding really serious.

"About the training?"

"No, that you're an asshole." Jeff said and started laughing.

"Watch it. You're in a vulnerable position right now."

"I was kidding. I'm sorry! Please don't get mad."

"Relax, I walked right into that one. But in my defense. I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you sat down. I was afraid I was in trouble so I pretended to still be asleep."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Jeff. I know I'm not going easy on you kid but the world is tough and you aren't ready to deal with it. I'm really trying to help."

"I know and I appreciate it, I think, but do I really have to shoot a gun?"

"That's the only way to protect yourself out here Jeff. What's your problem with them anyway?"

"Bogg, he blistered my backside the one and only time I ever touched a gun."

"I'll bet you weren't living in an area full of Croats were you?"  
"No sir."

"Would Bogg want you to be safe and protected?"

"Yes sir."

"Then trust me when I say that this is absolutely necessary for your survival okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, lunch is ready. Let's go eat."

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Dean?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I wear sweats? You spank about as hard as Bogg does."

"Sure Jeff and you can just call me Dean okay?"

"I'll try to remember."

"Thanks, see you at the table."

"Yes sir. Um, I mean okay Dean."

Jeff slowly pulled on some sweats and while he was still sore, it wasn't as intense as he thought it would be. The nap did wonders. He's still was nervous about shooting a gun but he decided he needed to do it to survive. Bogg couldn't get back to him so this was his new life and he might as well get used to it. It was best for his backside to be on Dean's good side. Lunch was really good. The hardest part was that sitting still wasn't easy.

"Having a little trouble there Jeff?" Dean laughed.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but it hurts."

"Trust me when I say I've been there done that more times than I care to count. My dad and Uncle Bobby had no problems with taking their belt or wooden spoon to my or Sammy's backside if they felt it was warranted."

"So you got spanked a lot?"

"A whole lot!"

"Good."

Dean laughed.

"You sure have a smart mouth don't you?"

"Yes, Bogg always used to say things like, 'Smart kids give me a pain' or 'I'll deal with that smart mouth of yours later.' I miss that." Jeff said trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm okay. I just really miss him. It seems like everyone leaves me. First my parents then Bogg. I wonder how long it will be before you leave me too?"

"I can't make any promises about that Jeff. But I do promise to look after you the best I can while I'm around and to teach you all I can."

"Thanks Dean."

"Why don't you get washed up and meet me back here in fifteen minutes. Then we can start your training."

"Yes sir."

Jeff got up and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He had a good cry and let it all out first, then washed his face. He imagined that's why Dean gave him a little time so he took advantage of it. He still wasn't sure if he should learn to shoot but figured that Bogg would want him safe more than anything else so he decided he would. He walked into the dining room and saw Dean and Cas talking. They instantly stopped and Dean turned to Jeff and said,

"So, are you ready to learn gun safety and do some target shooting?"

"Yes sir."

"You're still kind of worried about what Bogg would think aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I know he didn't want me to touch a gun but we weren't in a place where we were surrounded by danger. I think he'd want me safe first and foremost."

"I agree and you will be safe with it. Here are the gun rules. You break ANY of them and you can expect having a really hard time sitting for a few days because I'll take my belt to your backside understand?"

"Yes sir. Loud and clear." Jeff answered rubbing his backside subconsciously.

"One, guns aren't toys. Never treat them as one. Two, assume that all guns are loaded even if you unloaded it yourself. I have guns strategically placed around the house for emergencies. Three, if for some reason you have to use a gun or guns, you are responsible for cleaning and reloading it and putting it back where you found it. This is to be done immediately after the threat is over. Someone could die because a gun isn't within their reach. Four, aim it at the threat only and don't be afraid to shoot. Five, I will add to this anytime I think of something else to add."

Dean sat Jeff at the table. On it was a couple of handguns , and a rifle. Dean showed him how to take them apart, clean them and load them. Then they took the guns outback and Dean taught him how to aim and shoot. He was a natural. After a few tries and pointers he was able to hit the target. Then a couple of more tries and hit a bulls-eye.

"Way to go Jeff!" Dean said patting him on the back.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Alright, finish shooting these rounds and bring the guns back to the house. Make sure they're empty and the safety is on. Bring them back to the table when you're done. Take your time and make the shot count!"

"Yes sir."

Jeff took the guns one by one and carefully aimed each one and pulled the trigger. He continued until each one was out. He opened each one and double checked to be sure it was empty. Then he loaded up the guns in the duffel bag and carried them back to the house. He walked into the dining room and handed the bag to Dean. Dean took the bag and said,

"Are they empty?"

"Yes sir, I double checked."

"So these are safe?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to bet?"

"No sir."

"No? Why not?"

"Because this is my first time dealing with guns and I know I forgot something and I can almost sit comfortably now. I don't want to go back to squirming in my chair sir."

"Wise choice. Let's look and I'll tell you how well you did."

Dean went through the bag and he put two guns on one piece at a time. He looked them over made two piles. One for correct and one for incorrect.

"Good choice Jeff. Look at them once more and compare them to the correct ones."

Jeff did as he was instructed. Dean noticed the virtual light bulb go off which signaled the question,

"So, did you figure it out?"

"Yes sir."

"What did you do wrong?"

"I didn't put the safety back on the guns. I did double check them so they aren't loaded but I forgot to flip the switch back."

"As punishment..."

"What, I'm getting punished but I said I didn't want to bet."

"Don't interrupt Jeff."

"As punishment you get to and reload all of the guns. Then put back the ones you know where they belong. I don't expect you to know them all yet. But one day you will know which gun belongs where."

"So not fair!"

"No, what's not fair is that tomorrow, when you bring me back the guns, you get one lick from my belt for each gun you don't have the safety on."

"What, that's not fair at all. I've never been spanked with a belt before."

"I guess you'll be extra careful then, because that's what's going to happen. I need you to learn quickly. Now get to cleaning, ask if you have any doubts, I don't want my guns ruined. You won't get in trouble for asking for help but if you don't ask, and it's not right, well I think you know what your fate will be am I correct in assuming that?"

"Yes sir, I'll be back over your knee."

"Correct, this is your learning time. Tomorrow you get no help. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I won't think badly of you if you ask for help. I want you to know the guns inside and out. I will stay here with you as long as you need me to."

"Thanks Dean. I don't like this but I do appreciate it."

"Well, I wish Sammy was around for you to thank for this. He was my first student and I taught him everything I know, behind my Dad's back. And boy did my behind hurt for a long time when my Dad found out. I swear I didn't sit for weeks. But Sam taught me how to be patient when teaching so you're lucky."

"You call this patient? Wow, I would have hated to be Sammy then."

Dean lightly cuffed Jeff upside the head and said,

"Just get to cleaning smart ass. You've got a few hours ahead of you still."

Jeff laughed and said,

"Yes sir."

Jeff really missed Bogg but at least he is with someone who was taking an interest in his safety. 'Too close of an interest,' Jeff thought as squirmed trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm really sorry Bogg. I will find that book and fix this."

"I know you tried Susan. I can't believe the court believes I whipped Jeffrey."

"I can't stop the punishment and for that I'm sorry, but I will find a way to get the truth out so you will be vindicated."

"Thanks Sue, you're a great friend."

"You're welcome. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm just going to head to bed." He said but as he turned to go, his stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed, "Well, I guess a bite to eat might be a good start."

"I think I can handle that."

Susan and Phineas headed to the kitchen and together made a quick meal. She asked him if he wanted to play a game or watch some TV but he declined. He actually wanted to forget about what was going to happen in the morning. He was worried about Jeffrey and excited to get to see him one last time. He climbed in the shower and tried to wash the day's events away. He climbed into bed. He was physically exhausted and prayed sleep would overtake him as he closed his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jeff finally got the guns cleaned. He'd been sitting so long that his backside was numb, which he decided wasn't a bad thing. At least he could sit still now.

"Mr. Dean, I think I'm done with the cleaning if you want to inspect them before I reload them."

Dean walked over and checked them. Jeff had done a great job with them. He decided to test him though.

"Good job so far. Show me how to take this rifle apart."

Jeff smiled at the praise and flawlessly took the rifle apart, showed Dean what needed to be cleaned, put it back together and handed it back to him.

"Great now load it."

Jeff was about to load it when Dean yelled,

"Stop."

He stopped instantly, looked at Dean, then back at the rifle and shook his head as he put the safety on.

"Sorry sir." He whispered.

"That's the only warning you're going to get. If I see you load another gun without the safety being on, I'll warm up your backside so you remember. Understand me Jeffrey."

"Yes sir. So you aren't going to swat me for the mistake?"

"No I'll give you one break. I want you to be safe Jeff."

"Thanks Dean."

Jeff loaded the rest of the guns without a problem. Dean helped him put them away. Jeff was worn out!

"Tomorrow and from now on you only have to clean what you shoot. Unless I tell you otherwise, deal?"

"Yes sir."

"Fantastic job kid now head to bed. I have an appointment. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Dean and thanks."

"Thanks for what Jeff?"

"For teaching me and not spanking me for my mistake."

"You're welcome, bed now brat." Dean swatted Jeff playfully as Jeff walked passed him.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Just in case kid, just in case."

"Night Dean." Jeff laughed.

"Good night Jeff."

Dean got Jeff settled and headed out on his mission. He returned a few hours later with the Colt. He was admiring it when in walked a sleepy Jeffrey.

"What are you doing up Jeff?"

"Sorry Dean, I had a bad dream and was thirsty. I heard a noise and thought I'd see what it was."

"It's just me so go get a drink and head back to bed. You got running again in the morning and I don't expect to have the same problem as today."

"No sir you won't." Jeff answered rubbing his backside in memory.

"Good, glad to hear it, now scoot!"

"Yes sir." Jeff said they the gun caught his eye, "Hey is that the Colt?"

"You know about the Colt?"

"I read all the books remember. So that's the gun that killed Azazel, wow. So was that your mission?"

"Yep, now go to bed."

"One more question, what are you going to do with it?"

"Kill the Devil."

"You're gonna shoot Sam?"

"Jeff, Sam's already dead, has been for over five years now. He wouldn't want Lucifer walking around in his body hurting people. So, I'm doing this for Sammy not to Sammy."

"Oh, I get it sorry."

"It's okay, I've already dealt with losing Sammy. Now back to bed or do you need me to warm you up first?"

"No thank you. I've got this. Night Dean."

"Night Jeff."

Dean smiled as he ran to the room. He was beginning to like the kid. He reminded him of Sam at that age, full of book knowledge and attitude.

"I'm going to get him Sammy. He won't get away with what he did to you." Dean whispered and put the Colt away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morning came all too soon. Bogg was up drinking coffee trying to settle his nerves. Once again he was greeted by a note from Susan saying she went looking for the book. He felt like a young boy waiting to be paddled by his teacher in front of the class for his errant behavior, not a grown man about to be belted by the same teacher. He wondered if it would be in private or would it be in the court room. He prayed that Jeff wasn't there. While he was looking forward to seeing him, he didn't want him to see that. He got up and poured himself another cup of coffee and sat to wait to be summoned.

All too soon he heard the distinctive,

"Mr. Bogg, we're ready for you."

Bogg got up put his coffee cup in the sink and said,

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

'I get to see Jeff and take him to his parents. I get to see Jeff and take him to his parents.' he kept repeating over and over in his head so he didn't think about what was about to happen.

'Come on Susan, find the book and stop this madness!'

Bogg arrived at the courthouse. He nervously looked around. He soon had the answer he was looking for, in the center of the room was a backless padded bar stool with a belt laying over it. He swallowed hard and shook his head. How did things go from being the best time in his life to the worst? A few days ago he had Jeff and was happy. Now today he loses Jeff and is going to get his ass beat for a lie. He was going to get even with whoever did this.

He jumped when the doors opened. He just stood there and watched as the judges walked in followed by his old teacher Mr. Price. Mr. Price walked up to Bogg and held out his hand.

"Good to see you again. Sorry it's under these circumstances Phineas."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Price. I appreciate you stepping up for this but I didn't do what they say I did."

"I believe you Phineas. They made me watch the whole thing. You might give a boy a whipping for something bad he'd done, but never that severe. Whoever did that one, beat the boy badly. That wasn't discipline and it wasn't your style. So, I'm sorry I have to do this. But the judge said it's this or a flogging by your old Captain. I won't sit back and let that happen so I hope you forgive me and understand."

"I do sir. Thank you."

"Order in the court." The judge banged his gavel. "We are about to begin."

"Phineas Bogg, please step forward."

"Yes your honor."

"You have been convicted with child abuse and are hereby sentenced to 39 licks with a belt to be administered by Mr. Price. Do you have anything to say before this sentence is carried out?"

"Only that I'm innocent but I understand your decision based on the evidence you were given. I don't hold any grudges against any of you only the person who framed me. May they suffer a fate worse than I will."

"Duly noted Mr. Bogg. Mr. Price, are you ready?"

"Yes your honor."

"Then step forward and take the belt then direct Mr. Bogg where you want him."

"Yes your honor."

He walked up to the bar stool, picked up the belt and said,

"Phineas my boy, come on and let's just get this over with. The sooner the better."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry Mr. Bogg but it's a requirement that you count the licks." The judge added.

"Yes your honor."

Phineas walked over to the stool, bent over and grabbed the legs for support. Mr. Price walked behind him, doubled the belt over, placed his hand on the small of his back, raised the belt and brought it down with a crack.

"One."

The first lick opened his eyes he didn't remember how much this hurt as a child.

Swish, Whack

"Two."

This continued on and on. Bogg was having a hard time staying still.

Swish, Whack

"Ow, eighteen."

At twenty tears started falling.

Swish, Whack

"AHHHH, Twenty five."

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Bogg couldn't see what was happening. But he heard the familiar Swish, Whack

He yelped and said,

"Twenty six."


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta:Trumansshell - Thank you!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title:Times are a changing. Fandom: Voyager/Supernatural crossover  
Main Characters/Parings Mr. Price/Bogg and Dean/Jeffrey  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. See summary below.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 20383  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of fictional Characters.

This is a cross over between Voyagers and Supernatural. In my make believe world, Bogg gets Jeffrey from the year 2014 and not from the year 1982. Also in my world Sam and Dean are Demon hunters but not other supernatural creatures. I have twisted, picked and chose what I want to fit the story in my head. I hope you enjoy. As always, spanking or mention of spankings inside. I have taken some of this story from Supernatural Season 5 episode 4, The End. And various episodes of Voyagers including episode 13 the trial of Phineas Bogg.

Part 4

Drake woke up happier than he'd been in a while. It was really early. He wanted to make sure to get Jeff back to the courthouse before all the fun was over. He quickly ate, showered and dressed. Then he got out his Omni and set it to take him to a few days after Bogg was zapped away from him in 2014 and pushed the button.

He was whisking through time and landed with a hard thud in the middle of Dean's camp. He was instantly surrounded by guns.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of Dean's men asked.

"Whoa, I'm unarmed. Don't shoot, I'm looking for a boy. His name is Jeffrey Jones. He's around 12, about this tall and has dark curly hair."

Cas happened to be walking to Dean's to get Jeff fed and ready for his run when he overheard the conversation. He watched Drake fall out of the sky and figured he was a Voyager. Maybe even Bogg that Jeff kept talking about.

"What's your business with Jeff? Are you Bogg?" Cas asked.

"No, I'm not Bogg but I'm here on Bogg's behalf. I'm supposed to bring Jeff to him."

"Bring him to Dean." Cas said as he walked away. "I'll get Dean and bring him out." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the house.

"Dean?" Cas yelled as he walks in the door.

"In the kitchen."

Cas walked back to the kitchen and saw Jeff putting his bowl in the sink as Dean poured another coffee. Dean looked over at Cas and instantly asked

"Something wrong Cas?"

"Some guy dropped in on the camp. He's out front with Jackson."

"What do you mean dropped in?"

"He literally fell from the sky."

"Bogg!" Jeff said as he turned to run outside. He instantly stopped when he heard Dean bellow,

"Freeze Jeffrey."

Jeff turned to look at Dean,

"It might be Bogg. That's how Voyagers show up in a place."

"I asked him that and he said he wasn't Bogg but he knew him."

"Dean please let me go talk to him."

"You are going to march yourself to the bedroom and stay there."

"No I won't." Jeff yelled as he turned to head outside.

He only got two steps before he found himself carried to a dining room chair and thrown over Dean's knee. Dean didn't let up. He spanked him hard and fast.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."

Dean stopped and stood Jeff up.

"I'm going to check him out. I won't just hand you over to anyone."

"Can't I please go with you?" Jeff asked wiping his eyes.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"Go to my room."

"Then you have your answer. Do you need me to repeat it?"

"No sir. I understood it."

Jeff slowly walked to the bedroom. He turned back when he heard Dean say,

"Jeff, your safety is important to me. If he is the real deal, I'll come get you myself."

"Yes sir thanks Dean."

Dean didn't say anything else. He just walked out the front door and down the porch steps to where Jackson and Cas were standing with the stranger.

"Who are you? What's your business here?"

"My name is Drake and I was sent here by Phineas Bogg to collect Jeffrey James Jones and return him to the man."

"So, do you have any proof of this?"

"Jeff will recognize this." Drake holds up the Omni. "It's called an Omni. Also Bogg told me to tell Jeff, 'Bat's breath, smart kids give me a pain.'"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions before I let you see Jeff. I need to make sure he's okay so I'm not letting him just come running out here."

"I can understand that. Go ahead."

"What landed Jeff here?"

"Bogg's Omni malfunctioned and brought them here."

"Why isn't Bogg here?"

"He accidentally left without Jeff and his Omni isn't set for this time zone so he couldn't come back to get him."

"So, what are your plans for Jeff?"

"I've been order to get Jeff and bring him back to the tribunal."

"What's that?"

"A court."

"Is Jeff in trouble?"

"No, Bogg was for taking Jeff around with him."

"What will happen to them?"

"Jeff is going back to his parents in 2009 and Bogg is going to be banished to an island for his crimes."

"They won't be together?"

"No it's not possible. I'm taking him back to say goodbye."

"Well that sounds like it would be a good thing for him."

"It will be, but if I don't take him soon, he'll miss Bogg." 'getting a whipping' he thought.

"Let me go talk to him."

"Sure take your time. But please don't tell him the details. Bogg wanted to break the news to him."

"I understand."

Dean walked into the house and pretended he hadn't heard Jeff run back to the bedroom. He had to chuckle at the boy. He was so much like Sammy. Had to know everything but was smart enough to know his ass was on the line if he got caught, which Sam did often enough. Dean was going to miss the kid. But he was happy that Jeff would get a chance that he and Sammy didn't get.

"Jeff?"

"Yes sir."

'Smart kid saying sir in case he was caught.' Dean smiled.

"I know you were in the hallway. Did you hear what the man said?"

"No sir, I couldn't hear. Am I in trouble?"

"You should be, but I understand why so no."

Jeff looked down ashamed and whispered,

"Sorry Dean."

"You're forgiven. Now do you want to know what he said?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, his name is Drake and he has an Omni."

"Really? Maybe he's the one sent here to fix things like Mr. Chuck's books show and you can get Sammy back."

"I really wish that would happen. I miss Sammy, but no he's here to take you to see Bogg."

"What do you mean see Bogg? Don't you mean give me back to Bogg?" Jeff asked tearing up.

"I don't know all the details about any of it. Bogg wants you to go to him and he will explain everything to you."

"Am I going to be with him or not?" Jeff cried.

"I don't know but he said to tell you, 'Bat's breath, smart kids give me a pain.' so you'd know the message was from him."

"That's him alright." Jeff said as wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Can we talk for a minute before you go?"

"Yes sir."

"I just wanted you to know that I wish you the best."

"Thank you Dean. I will fix things. You won't remember me or this but I promise that you will have Sammy back and together you will stop this destruction. Lucifer will be put back in his cage."

"That means a lot to me Jeff. I hope somewhere in the back of my mind I remember the little curly haired pain in the ass that came into my life and made things better."

"I think you got that backwards."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the pain in my ass and not the other way around."

"Shall I warm up your ass before you go?"

"No sir, I think you just did that enough before you went outside."

"Promise me that no matter what happens in the future, you take care of yourself."

"I promise if you promise."

"I promise too." Dean said,

"I do have one question before we go."

"What's that kid?"

"You know you're kind of a stubborn pain in the..."

"You really sure you want to finish that sentence?"

"No sir, I just want to know what advice you would give me to tell 2009 you to get you to let Sammy back in?"

"Tell him Rhonda Hurley."

"Okay, What about her?"

"Just say that we kind of liked it."

"That's it?"

"I will understand and you are too young to know the details of that. Just say that and tell him if he doesn't say yes, both his brothers die alone."

"Okay, thanks Dean. Sorry about the question."

"It was a good one now come on then, Let's go talk to your ride."

Jeff hugged Dean, whispered thanks and walked out the bedroom door. Dean smiled and closely followed him. They got outside and Dean said,

"Drake this is Jeffrey Jones, Jeff this is Drake."

"Hello Jeff, so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. So, what's going on?"

"I'm taking you Bogg and he'll explain the rest."

"Okay, I really do get to see him right?"

"Yes, as soon as we get there you'll see him."

" Okay then, let me get my stuff."

Jeff didn't have much but he went and grabbed the small duffel Dean had given him and gathered his belongings. He walked back outside and Cas and Chuck were there too.

"Jeff, we enjoyed having you here. Be careful as be sure to enjoy life. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Cas." Jeff said while hugging him. "Things will get better."

"I believe you."

"Jeff," Chuck said, "I wish you the best. Thanks for reading my books."

"They will come true so keep on writing. I'm looking forward to reading more in the future."

Jeff hugged chuck and turned towards Dean.

"Well?"

"Yeah kid, what an adventure."

"I well, I just …. I'm not sure where to start."

"Start by opening this."

Dean handed Jeff a package. He opened it to find a necklace. It was a bullet on a string."

"What's this?"

"It's your first bulls-eye. I know I was tough on you and for that, well sorry would be a lie. I did what I thought was best. I didn't know you would be leaving so soon and I wanted you to be safe."

"Thanks Dean. Thanks for believing me. Thanks for trusting me. And thanks for training me even though I didn't like it at the time, it means a lot that you cared enough to want me safe."

"I still want you to be safe. So, in the future if we ever meet again, let's say if you go to Ben's and we see each other, I will through you over my knee if I find out you are being unsafe!"

That made Jeff laugh and feel great at the same time.

"I owe you a lot Dean. Thank you."

Jeff grabbed Dean and hugged him tight. When Jeff let go he had to wipe his eyes. Dean looked down at Jeff.

"Jeff, are you sure this is safe?" Dean asks.

"Yes sir, I promise."

"Okay then,"

"I'll miss you too Dean." Jeff told Dean then turned to Drake. "Okay Mr. Drake, I'm ready to go."

"Bye and thanks everyone."

"Bye Jeff," they all chorused.

Jeff grabbed hold of Drake's arm and got ready to teleport. Dean reached over to squeeze Jeffrey's shoulder one last time but Drake didn't see it. Drake pushed the button and the three of them started flying through time. They landed in the courthouse.

"Son of a bitch" could be heard throughout the room.

What was heard next caused Dean and Jeffrey to turn their heads quickly. The swish of a belt flying through the air then striking its target, followed by yelp and a 'twenty six' in a voice Jeff instantly recognized as Bogg's.

"AHHHH, Tw...en...ty ..Se...ven."

"No, STOP! Bogg, what's going on?"

Swish, Whack

"Jeff,? AHHH Jeff?" Bogg was looking for him. "Ow ow. Get him out of here please! Twenty Eight."

Bogg was crying now. Dean grabbed Jeff and buried his face in his stomach. Jeff fought Dean and tried to get away but Dean was stronger.

"Mr. Drake, what's the meaning of this! I told you not to have to boy here until after nine." The judge asked.

"I guess I got the time zones mixed up. I thought we were late."

Swish, Whack

"Oh, AH Twenty nine."

"STOP!," Dean yelled getting everyone's attention. "Tell me where I can take Jeff because he isn't going to witness this."

"Who are you?" the judge asked.

"Dean Winchester and I don't know what the hell is going on here but Jeff isn't going to be subjected to this. Mr. Drake, if I ever run across you in a different time and place, I'll kill you! You son of a bitch. You set this up to embarrass Bogg at Jeffrey's expense and I won't stand for it! Now I don't know where the hell I am or even when I am but Jeff comes first and this is bullshit!"

"Calm down Mr. Winchester. There's been some kind of mix up."

"Bogg are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"I'm good kid. Especially now that I get to see you. Do me a favor and go with Dean."

"No, What's going on? Why are they doing this to you?"

"Come on Jeff, Let's do what Bogg wants."

"No, where are we? What's going on?"

Bogg slowly stood up and turned towards Jeff and said,

"Jeff come here."

Jeff ran into his opened arms. Bogg yelped when Jeff grabbed hold of him but hugged tight. After a minute, he pushed Jeff back and squatted down and looked into Jeff's eyes.

"Listen Jeff, this is a court room. I was summoned here to stand trial for violations of the Voyager code.

I was found guilty."

"And this is your punishment."

"No, this is punishment for something else."

"What?"

"Well, somehow the Omni is showing that I took my belt to you on the hill after you risked your life rescuing Harriet Tubman."

"What?" Jeff was crying. "But you didn't? How could it show something like that?"

"It showed a lot of things wrong."

"Like what?"

"Enough that I've been found guilty of violating the Voyager code and child abuse."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, each Voyager gets punished according to his time period. I was a pirate before I became a Voyager so I was sentenced to the belt like I supposedly took to you."

"But you didn't Bogg. You didn't. Why didn't they ask me?"

"It's not the way things are done Jeff."

"Jeffrey?" Dean said.

"Yes sir?"

"What happened in the barn on the hill?"

"Well, I risk my life to save Harriet Tubman. Bogg had told me not to. He told me he had it covered, and he did. So when all was said and done and we had a green light again, he took me somewhere private, took me over his knee and gave me a spanking. Yes, it hurt. Yes, I cried. No it wasn't with a belt and no he didn't beat me. It was no different that the spankings you gave me Dean."

"Wait a minute," Bogg yelled, "You spanked Jeffrey?"

"Yes, more than once." Dean answered.

"Why?"

"Bogg, it's okay. I deserved them. He was protecting me. Those things that chased us were everywhere."

Suddenly the sound of the gavel was banging over and over as the judge was yelling,

"Order in the court, Order in the court."

"Bat breath!"

Everyone was quiet.

"Thank you. Mr. Drake, you knew full well that you weren't to bring Jeffrey to witness this. Why are you here?"

"It was an accident your honor."

"Drake, that's just one more lie." Susan announced as she walked in. "Voyager Drake has managed to make a career out of it."

The female judge looks at her and yells,

"I do hope defense counsel understands that she will be held accountable for these accusations."

Susan continued to walk passed everyone in the court room with a book in her hands. She got before the judges and said,

"I'd be proud to." as she handed the book to the judge.

The judge looked at the book and said,

"Hum, what does Machiavelli have to do with all of this?"

"Machiavelli's philosophy was that 'the end justifies the means'."

"But these are not the writings of Machiavelli."

She continues,

"Those were written by his best disciple, Voyager Drake."

"That evidence is inadmissible."

"Sorry, Voyager Drake but it's too late for that." The Judge announces, "These pages are a record of the prosecution's habit of falsifying documents and tampering with the Omni memory recorder in order to convict innocent voyagers."

"Why Voyager Drake?" The female judge asked.

"Why? Because it had to be done for the cause."

"The only cause you ever served was your own." Bogg yelled.

"Why would you be foolish enough to keep this incriminating evidence?" the judge wondered.

"Because one day those words will vindicate me and all the work I tried to do. The future shall judge me as a hero."

"The Winchesters are the only hero I know of and you don't come close to Dean or Sammy." Jeff yelled at the man.

Drake smacked Jeff across the face hard. Dean and Bogg were both on him before he could lower his hand.

"Mr. Bogg it's okay let him go. Mr. Drake, you will now deal with the judgment of this tribunal." The judge yelled. "The same tribunal that you manipulated will judge you and your punishments shall be harsh."

"This court has no hold on me." Drake yelled as he tried to run from the courthouse.

"Bailiff, stop that man." The judge yelled.

Jeffrey grabbed him as he was pulling out his Omni and said,

"Hey, wait a minute you're not going anywhere."

Bogg and Dean both jumped at Drake as he pushed the button on his Omni. The four of them went flying through the air as those left in the courtroom looked at each other. They landed on the street and both Jeff and Bogg groaned in pain and jumped up rubbing their backsides. As soon as they landed, Drake pushed the Omni and took off again.

"I take it one of your spanking from Dean was recently?"

"Yeah, right before we left." Jeff answered. "Bogg, are you okay?"

"You're going to have to tell me what for eventually." Bogg stated, then said, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Yes sir. Well, you were getting it really good with a belt when we showed up."

"I'm sorry you had to see that but I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. Bogg this is Dean Winchester. Dean this is my guardian Phineas Bogg."

Bogg looked brokenhearted for a split second. Jeff didn't catch it only Dean did.

"So nice to meet you." Bogg said, "Thanks for taking care of Jeff for me. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"You're welcome. He's a great kid we just had a few disagreements but once we sorted them all out, we got along just fine."

"Hey Bogg, where are we?"

"I don't know kid."

"I know exactly where we are." Dean said. "There's the Impala. We're in Kansas City. I'm in the Century Hotel across the street in room 113."

"So, we are in 2009?" Jeff wondered.

"Yes, but I'm not sure the date. Sammy called me and asked me to let him back in while I was here."

"Well then, we need to go talk to you." Jeff said.

"Without getting shot!" Bogg added/

"Let me do the talking. I might not shoot myself." Dean said hoping he was correct.

"Dean, are we safe enough here?" Jeff asked hoping that Dean would get the hint about guns without giving away the fact that Jeff knows how to shoot.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean answered. "I have to figure out if Sammy's already called or not.

"So, how exactly do we do this?" Bogg asked.

"Knock?" Dean said as he walked across the street.

Bogg and Jeff followed.

"Listen Jeff, I want you behind me until I tell you it's safe. Understand me?" Bogg ordered.

"Yes sir."

Dean walked up to the door and knocked.

Dean 2009 pulled his gun as he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Cas I swear to God if that's you I'm going to shoot you. I told you I needed to sleep."

He slowly opened the door and looked at himself.

"Who the hell are you and why are you wearing my face?"

"Look, I'm you from 2014 and we need to talk."

"Let's say I don't believe you, prove it to me."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Bogg said, "But can we move this inside. I don't care what time zone this is, people aren't accustomed to seeing guns pointed at others."

"He's got a point. Let us in."

"You pull anything and I'll shoot you."

They walked in. Dean 2009 directed them to sit in chairs while he stood near them.

"You want to tell me why I'm looking at myself without looking in a mirror?"

"It's a long story."

"I was trying to get some shut eye so I guess I could stand a bedtime story."

"You hate bedtime stories. You just read them because Sammy liked them." Dean 2014 said.

"True, so why are you here?"

"Long story short, Sam's going to call you with some news. He's going to ask you to let him come back so you can fight together."

"No way. We need to stay as far apart as we can. We can fight it but separately."

"Sammy's dealing with something big tonight and you blow him off. I blew him off and let me tell you I've regretted it every day for the last five years!"

"I'm not you."

"Yes you are!"

"Please Mr. Winchester, you need to listen to Dean." Jeff pleads coming out from behind Bogg.

"Jeffrey James Jones, I told you to stay behind me."

"Sorry, but he's about to make the same mistake and we know how that turns out."

"Look no matter what, it doesn't matter, Sam and I are the fire and the oil of the Armageddon and on that basis alone, we need to just pick a hemisphere and stay away from each other for good."

"Listen, you and Sam are..."

"No, we're not stronger when we're together, so don't even say that. We're weaker. You want to know why, because whatever we have between us love, family, whatever it is, they are always going to use it against us. So Sammy and I have a better shot of dodging Michael, Lucifer and the whole damn apocalypse if we just stay apart. We need to go our own ways. Now I hate to be rude but I need some sleep."

"That's exactly the same bullshit I told Sammy. He begged me not to do this and I said sorry Sammy, this is for the best, goodbye and hung up the phone."

"Then you did the right thing."

"That was the last time I ever heard my brother's voice!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Sammy's news was that he's Lucifer's vessel. He says yes and that's it. End of story bye bye Sammy."

"So Lucifer's wearing him to the prom? I told you we were oil and water."

"Dammit Dean are you listening to me?"

"Why are you here? Who sent you? Is Zach trying to get me to say yes by sending you here with these bullshit lies?"

"Son of a bitch, Dean listen to me. You need to tell Sammy where you are and work together. You two can stop this but only if you are together. Trust me when I say the world gets ugly if you do it my way."

"I've heard enough. Tell Zach good try but no!"  
"You can't mean that." Jeff cried. "You do stop the Apocalypse. You and Sammy together."

"Listen kid, you were a nice touch but I'm not buying the crap you're selling! Now get out!"

"Please," Jeff begged. "The world gets really ugly, Croats everywhere."

"So that's their end game. Nice and efficient."

"See, we aren't lying to you."

"Get out."

"Come on Jeff, I'm a stubborn ass that doesn't trust anyone, always have been." Dean 2014 said.

"But if he repeats your mistakes, nothing changes."

"There is nothing more I can do."

Dean 2009 starts clapping. He looks skyward and says,

"Zach nice touch. You almost had me with the boy. He reminds me of little Sammy. But I'm not biting the hook you're dangling. You can come out now and stop this game."

"This isn't a game." Jeff yells. "This effects the whole world not just your sorry stubborn ass!"

"Jeffrey apologize now!" Bogg and Dean 2014 both yell.

"No, I'm sorry but no!" Jeff yells. "Listen up you pain in the ass. You came all the way back here from 2014 to stop yourself from making a big mistake that not only will ruin your life but wreck the world as we know it. Say yes don't say yes I don't care but if you turn Sammy away tonight, he will say yes and try to stop this alone. But you know the only thing that is going to happen?"

"No but I'll bet you are going to tell me."

"You will lose both of your brothers that day. Sammy and Adam will die alone."

"Get the hell out of my room. How dare you pull crap like that on me! Adam died before we ever met him. I don't believe your lies!"

"Come on Jeff, Bogg, let's go. I tried but it didn't work. Now I have to figure out how to get back to my time."

"No, we can't give up. If he believed you were him he'd believe. Right now he thinks we were sent by Zachariah."

"Well, I don't know how to convince him otherwise."

"You can't convince me of anything. Tell Zach I still say no. Now get out."

Jeff was fighting Bogg until Bogg popped him once really hard. That knocked the fight out of him and he thought about how to fix this as he walked really slow. The answer suddenly hit him.

"Rhonda Hurley." Jeff yelled.

"What about her?"

"Dean wouldn't tell me the whole story because I was too young, but originally it was going to be just Bogg and I that came to talk to you and he told me to tell you Rhonda Hurley asked you to do something and you did and surprisingly you liked it."

Dean looked at Dean and said,

"Touche. So Zach really didn't send you?" Dean 2009 asked.

"No." Dean 2014 said.

"What's this about Adam? He died a while back."

"Well, when we continue to say no, they bring him back. He's the same blood line."

"So's Sammy"

"Yes, which he has to be too. Lucifer's and Angel too and apparently Winchesters are strong enough to hold one. With the demon blood, Sam becomes a perfect vessel."

"So they really die alone?"

"Yeah, Sammy says yes and isn't heard from again and Adam says yes and Lucifer kills him."

"So, when does Sammy call?"

"At 4:15am"

Dean grabs his phone and dials Cas. Cas answers,

"Hello Dean, it hasn't been four hours."

"I had company can you come now."

Cas pops in and is in front of Dean 2014.

"Whoa, you're not you. Well, I mean you're not now you. When are you from?"

"2014. You look good Cas."

"So this really is me from 2014?"

"Yes it's you."

"So, Sammy really dies alone?

Cas, Dean and Jeff all say,

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll team back up with my brother."

"Dean, how did you get here? Was it Zachariah?"

"No, a Voyager."

He turned to look at Bogg and Jeff.

"I've heard of you but thought you were a myth. My father spoke of you."

"Wow, I take that as a compliment." Bogg said.

"Mr. Cas, we don't have an Omni, we have no way to get Dean back to 2014. Can you help?" Jeff asks.

"Sure thing. You ready?"

"Let me say goodbye okay?"

"Sure,"

"Bogg, take good care of the Jeff please! He really is a great kid."

"I know he is. Thanks for taking care of him when we got separated."

"You're welcome."

Dean turned to Jeff and said,

"You did it Jeff. I knew you were going to be great one day and this proved it."

Jeff cried and hugged him.

"Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry I caused you so much grief."

"I forgave you then and now." Dean reached down and grabbed Jeff's necklace. "Think of me whenever you see this. You also need to tell Bogg about it. He'll understand. He's as great as you described him."

"Yeah he is and I will. Thanks Dean. Tell Cas and Chuck I said hi when you get back."

"I will." He kissed the top of Jeff's head and turned to Dean 2009.

"Well Dean, do me one favor please."

"Sure what?"

"Give Sammy the biggest hug from me. It's been over five years and I miss him so damn much. Thanks for fixing my mistake."

"It was our mistake. Thanks for convincing me that I was wrong and for giving me Sammy back. I'd die without ever hearing his voice again."

"You're welcome." They hug and Dean turns to Cas and says, "I'm ready."

Cas places his two fingers to Dean's forehead and he vanishes.

"Wow, that was weird." Dean said.

"Well," Bogg said, "Jeff and I need to be going. Sammy's going to call soon."

Dean shakes both of their hands and tells Jeff,

"Thanks kid you did it."

"So, do I get to know about Rhonda?"

"Come back in a few years?"

Dean handed Bogg some money and told him to feed Jeff when he heard his stomach growl. Bogg took the money as Dean's phone rang. They looked at the clock and it was 4:15am. As they walked to the door they heard Dean say,

"Sammy, it's so good to hear your voice. Where are you?"

They walked out to the street headed to a coffee shop. Once in the booth and have their food ordered Bogg asked,

"So what was Dean talking about? What's with the necklace?"

"Please don't get mad."

"Just tell me."

"Well, the world was different there. The Croats were everywhere. Well this," Jeff pulled out the bullet necklace and showed it to Bogg, "This is a necklace of the first bulls-eye I shot."

Bogg swallowed hard and said,

"So you learned to shoot?"

"Yes, I refused at first but he told me that you'd want me safe above all and that the only way to be safe was to know how to shoot. Are you mad? Are you going to punish me?"

"No and no. Dean was right to teach you. Were any of your spankings for not doing it because of my orders?"

"No sir, not directly. There were for not obeying his directions and for having an attitude."

"Same as the one from me was for?"

"Yes, just about."

They got their food and just finished it when Bogg said,

"Jeff, we need to talk."

"That sounds serious."

"It kind of is."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what's about to happen."

"Trust me when I say it's for the best."

"I trust you with me life."

"Well, fist let me tell you about court."

He tells him all the details and then said,

"They sentenced me to be striped of my Voyager status, banishment on an island and of course 39 licks."

"Why so many?"

"In my time period pirates got 39 lashes with a cat-o-nine-tails , or a mini ended whip on the back. They determined that was too harsh and changed it to a spanking with a belt."

"So what happens now?"

"I thought they would have tracked us by now but maybe they are giving me time to explain since we are in 2009."

"I'm listening."

"Well one of the things that came out in court was your future. You're a great kid and will be an even greater man but as a..."

"Voyager." Susan interrupted.

"What?" Bogg asked.

"Come with me boys. The judge will explain everything."

They all went outside down an alley and she pushed the button. They landed in the courtroom and they both owed at their sore backsides.

"Well, the prodigal son and his son have returned." the judge said.

"Sir, I can explain." Bogg started.

"There's no need to my boy. It's this court that owes you and apology. Now where's Drake?"

"He took the Omni and disappeared." Jeff said.

"Well, he must be brought back to this tribunal and tried!"

"He's somewhere out there in time."

"Huh?" the judge asked.

"He doesn't scan on the locator." Susan said.

"Someone's bound to find him wherever things are getting messed up." Jeff said.

"Well, maybe it will be the two of you."

"Us?" they both said.

"Yes."

"You mean Bogg and me?" Jeff asked

"Well, you are Voyagers aren't you?"

"We were waiting for you to tell us if we were or not." Bogg said.

"Well, you are, both of you."

Bogg and Jeff hugged Susan as she said,

"Congratulations."

"But what about all the great stuff Jeffrey's supposed to do?"

"Drake was correct the boy has many important things to do. But what Drake didn't tell the court was that he does them as a Voyager." The Judge said.

"You mean he was supposed to be a Voyager all along?"

The judge laughs,

"You didn't fall into Jeffrey's room by accident. Phineas Bogg, Jeffrey Jones, get back into the field."

"Yes sir." they both say.

"Here is your old Omni."

The judge hands them the Omni and turns back around to grab their book.

"Yeah, we're partners again."Jeff said.

Jeff jumped into Bogg's arms. Bogg hit the button and they were off. The judge had the book in hand and turned and said,

"Here's you new guidebook..."

They were gone. Susan and the Judge both laughed.

They flew off through time looking for their next adventure.

"If you want to learn more about Dean and Sam Winchester and their adventures of stopping the Apocalypse, take a voyage down to your public library and check out Carver Edlund's Supernatural books."

The End!


End file.
